wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Bwom'aka
Born sickly and frail, her mother passed from Bwom'aka's birth but remained with her still. Seemingly more intune with the land of the dead then the living, she frequently spoke with spirits. Although exiled, she was never abandoned by the dead. 'Physical Description' Short for a Drakkari at 8'5", Bwom'aka lacks the same thick skin (and fur, depending on what lore you go for) as the rest of her people. Born with snow-white hair, she also lacked the same bulky build as others as well. All together, she can be easily mistaken for a lesser 'ice troll', perhaps one of the Frostmane or Winterax tribe. Her tusks are rather small, and she seems frail and sickly at times. Her long white hair is let down with some of the excess turned into a ponytail with a leather binding and bone 'button' to keep the leather tight. Paint and Markings: Marked on her body are a series of white markings that are dried and seemingly permanent or frequently reapplied. * White skull, with black around the eyes and nose. * White spine going from her upper back to her lower back. * White sternum placed below and between her chest. * White ribs/collarbone coming off of the sternum markings. * White humerus & ulna/radius arm bones on both arms. * White femur & fibula/tibia leg bones on both legs. * White 'fingers' and 'toes'. Morbid Jewelry: Perhaps befitting a troll, or at least a necrolyte, Bwom'aka's ears are pierced but not by gilded jewels or rings, but by old bones. Around her neck is a collection of bones, her robes connected to it (see art). Clothing: Dressed in an assortment of weathered bones and faded cloth colored purple, her robes are a collection of scrap but, they serve their purpose. There is particular care to at least make the robes warm, as lacking the same thick skin and/or fur as other Drakkari, she is more vulnerable to the cold. Voodoo Mask: Worn at almost all times is a wooden mask, its painted white with a black border with eye holes and a nose hole carved into it. It is strapped around the back of her head, under her ponytail. It's moderately powerful, and helps shield her from the more unruly spirits and powers she deals with. It was also a trophy she carved from her mentor's totem and the dark necromantic magic of the totem still lingers within it. Staff of Bones: Created out of her mentor's skeleton, Bwom'aka wields a staff that is literally his spine with his ribs near the upper end and his skull on the top. Some of his other bones are used to create a handle area for her to hold it more safely after it was bound in leather. Alchemists Sash: Her 'belt' is a leather sash outfitted for potions to be contained within it, and at all times it has a number of her creations on it. The main creation? A temporary 'cure' for her sickness! 'Personality' A quiet girl, Bwom'aka prefers to be alone and to listen then to talk. Her idea of 'social conversation' can be upheld by simply listening to someone else talk instead of participating herself. Having always been plagued by sickness that neither magic nor science has been able to cure, she is thus aware of the frailty of life and is careful not to needlessly risk herself. Out of a fear of her own mortality, born of that sickness, she does seek opportunities to gain immortality but is cautioned by the spirit of her mother to avoid binding her soul to another. It was this wisdom, as well as sensing the darkness of the Lich King's presence in Northrend, that stopped Bwom'aka from actually joining the Scourge despite practicing necromancy. In pursuit of immortality, she knows knowledge is the key and is thus keen to learn what she can of darker magic. Although she is not particularly evil. Morbidly curious? Sure, but not malicious or particularly cruel. She is aware that life can be cruel, but doesn't seek to inflict cruelties on others unless they deserve it. 'History' Born in Year 10 (10 years after the Dark Portal first opened up) during what was later to be known as "The War of the Spider", a conflict spamming the depths of Northrend between Ner'zhul the Lich King and the fledgling Scourge vs the vast Nerubian Empire. Her village was in Dragonblight, near Jintha'kalar. A Bargain? Bwom'aka... was not meant to live. Although the story she was told is that her mother died in childbirth, the opposite was true. She had been born breathless and still, and her mother made a deal with Bwomsamdi to spare her daughter, the only child she had ever managed to have with her mate. The Loa agreed, but on the condition that to save a soul, he must have a soul, and her mother agreed to exchange her own for her daughter's. Both parties betrayed the other. Bwomsamdi cursed Bwom'aka with her eternal sickness, something that has only grown as she aged and will no doubt kill her one day while her mother avoided being taken to the Other Side by Bwomsamdi to watch over her daughter. Although... in the end, Bwomsamdi will get both his dues which is why Bwom'aka and the specter that is her mother continue to exist as they might still prove useful to the Loa of Death. Perhaps due to being 'saved' by the Loa of Death, or from the Scourge magic being used beneath their village at the time of her birth during the War of the Spider, Bwom'aka was... special. Marked by death, she was a frail child who could not only see the spirits of those who had yet to pass on, but freely speak to them as well! The first spirit she spoke to? Her mother. Exile As the Scourge grew, and the power of the Lich King expanded, many sought it out, or were sought out by his agents (Kelthuzad in Year 15, for example). One such agent was a Drakkari Witchdoctor, an exile and practicing necromancer. Unbeknownst to any, he was slowly abducting and sacrificing residents of Bwom'aka's village, including her father. Alone, and cared for by others was when her 'strangeness' was noticed by more then her immediate family/family friends. She was speaking to the dead! As the rumors spread, many in the village called for Bwom'aka's exile despite her being so young! Not even ten years old yet, but as more disappeared the elders were forced to take action and so she was banished into the wastes of the Dragonblight. Death would have surely found her in those wastes, but ever seeking a new sacrifice the witchdoctor found her first... and sensing her connection to death, decided to try and turn her to his master's will and began to teach her and care for her. He may have succeeded, but he could not see what Bwom'aka saw, the spirits of the dead, many trapped in his possessions. Guided by her mother, Bwom'aka destroyed what bound the souls and they took vengeance on the Witch Doctor, killing him. She carved a mask from his totem of death, a mask that blocked out the Lich King's will from the back of her mind (as she practiced necromancy, she felt his presence more and more in the back of her mind, she was just 'dead' enough to influenced, but still alive and use his home for many years, until the hunter's came. Hunted The first to come for her was the Scourge, deathly servitors who sought Bwom'aka to turn her to their master's will. They were easy enough to push away, but then more physical servants came as well as hunter's of her own people. By now, she was a young adult and was finally forced to leave her mentor's home to escape the undead, first she thought about heading to her village if she could find it, but it had been destroyed by the Scourge a few years prior. Her movements were spotted by a hunter from her village, who recognized her and returned to where the survivors had fled. From there, her own people wanted her dead as well, no longer the child to be merciful to she was blamed for their home's destruction and hunter's were sent after her as well! The Pact & Freedom! Unable to escape both, Bwom'aka turned to the darkest spirits she could conjure... demon's. The pact offered was heavy, her power and experience both lacking to create a beneficial deal but her father's spirit, the only soul she freed from her mentor all those years ago that stayed with her, sacrificed his eternal rest to pay the pact's price. Now protected by demon's, and granted demonic magic at the price of her father's eternal soul, Bwom'aka was safe once again. She continued to survive and move, escaping Scourge and Drakkari alike until both her pursuers were decimated. The fall of the Drakkari, and the death of the Lich King. Although she didn't know the truth of the latter, only that the dark presence was gone from the heart of Northrend and her pursuers from both sides had stopped coming. Aftermath With the Drakkari Tribe dissolved, with the Scourge contained, Bwom'aka was free to leave Northrend. Lacking a boat, she approached the Horde, and after proving her worth by revealing a few lingering cult of the damned members with her magic which she disguised as the magic of a warlock, she was allowed to leave Northrend where a Forsaken spoke up on her behalf to see her officially join the Horde! Although this forsaken did not survive Garrosh's reign as Warchief, Bwom'aka did learn a thing or two from him about alchemy, bolstering what she had learned from her mentor had improving her 'cure' for her Loa-given sickness. 'Quotes' *Bwom'aka begins to cough harshly* 'Trivia' My first actual troll character, and an experimental one at that! I wanted to make a Horde warlock, and picked troll. I always liked the ice trolls, so I picked that one and decided to work on how to best be a warlock and a drakkari. Decided to go with the necromancer route due to all the Scourge-related conflict, but I didn't want her to be evil. Mixed in some tragic backstory, reasons to have X magic or Y knowledge, and then gave her a debilitating sickness. Her sickness was originally just something she was born with, and her mother really did just die in childbirth, but I changed it later to be from a deal with Bwomsamdi as originally, her death-related nature was solely due to the War of the Spider with Scourge magic. It felt OK like that, but the story felt even better pushing it onto the Loa of Death to be at fault, and gives her even more reason to be hostile with his followers. Her name means, individually "Death" and "Daughter", hence, "Death's Daughter". It could also mean "Daughter of Death", but the first option is easier to type and rolls off the tongue better. 'External Links' Bwom'aka Armory Page rpfind.me Profile 3.5 WoW RPG Character Sheet (Taken to some extremes) Category:Troll Category:Drakkari Category:Warlock Category:Horde Warlock Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Necromancer